


"Pretending to be your what?!"

by Lolovoicing



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton Musical - Fandom
Genre: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens are really close friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Jefferson's family, John Laurens is a great painter, Multi, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Past Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, maybe a bit oc, past Thomas Jefferson/James madison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolovoicing/pseuds/Lolovoicing
Summary: Alexander Hamilton has somehow agreed to being Thomas Jeffersons fake boyfriend over thanksgiving. Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton slowly notice however that they don't want to go back to how they where before and they find them self's falling deeper and deeper in love with each other.





	"Pretending to be your what?!"

“Me pretending to be your boyfriend? You must be out of your goddamn mind if you think I would ever agree to such a preposterous request.” Hamilton said with a look of pure shock and rage on his face. He jumped up from the chair he was sitting in so he could be taller than the tall man in front of him.

The so said man looked up at Hamilton annoyed and then sighed. “Look hamilton believe me if I said I would rather pretend someone other than you. My mother however is convinced that we are dating which is the only reason I ask you this. In contrary to your believe of me being an emotionless robot, I actually have feelings and a heart and I care a great deal about my family.” Jefferson said back while running his hand through his hair in frustration.  
“Why the hell would your mother think we are dating?!” Hamilton said slightly raising his voice in frustration and disbelieve.

“She thinks we're dating cause I mentioned your name to her when I was annoyed with you multiple times and she thought it sounded like a lover's quarrel or something, hell if I know what goes on in my mother's head. The only thing I know for certain is that she thinks that we are dating and she wants me to take you with me for thanksgiving.” Jefferson said while looking at the smaller man with a slight scowl.

Hamilton sat down again and he looked like he was processing the information that was just given to him. “Wait, so let me get this straight, she thinks you are dating me cause you mentioned our fights to your mother? What the hell kind of logic is that?!” Hamilton said while looking at Jefferson with a look of disbelief.

Jefferson looked slightly irritated at hamilton. “Look I don’t know okay I don’t know what kind of logic she has. Do you agree or not, I just don’t want her to be disappointed in me or feel sad and worried because of me.” He said his eyes holding a sad look in it. Hamilton saw this even if Jefferson tried his best to hide it.

Hamilton thought for a second and looked at Jefferson studying him closely. After a couple of seconds he came to an conclusion. “Alright I agree, but for my next political point you have to actually read what I have to say instead of hating it even though you didn’t read it.” He looked at Jefferson slightly annoyed. “also you owe me one, so next time I need help with something you’ll help.” Hamilton added after a couple of seconds.

Jefferson studied Hamilton closely to figure out if he was making a joke or not. After he decided that Hamilton was definitely serious he looked at him in disbelieve “those are pretty reasonable requests Hamilton I would have expected you to ask something else.” Jefferson said his lips forming a slight smirk.

Hamilton formed a tiny smirk of his own at Jeffersons answer. “Well mister jeffershit I could still change my request if they don’t stand up to your fancy virginia standards.” Hamilton stood up while saying this.

Jefferson quickly shook his head “No this is quite alright, thanks for helping me Hamilton” he said the last part slightly under his breath. He quickly tried to cover it with another sentence “Oh and Hamilton I won’t force you to keep it a secret from Laurens, Mulligan and Laf but please don’t tell any other people that it is fake, otherwise my mother might hear that and she’ll break down then. I am going to tell James about this as well so you know who will know and who won’t” Jefferson said a serious look on his face.

Hamilton's face became serious as well. “I’ll only tell them you don’t have to worry about that. I understand why you would want it to be kept a secret, even though it sucks that I have to pretend for other people as well.” His face morphed into a smirk after this sentence.”That being said though did the great Thomas Jefferson just thank me, I think the world is going to end, it must be when mister jeffershit says thank you.” Hamilton said his smirk getting wider when he saw a slight barely noticable blush rise on Thomas Jefferson’s cheeks.

“Shut up Hamilton, you don’t have any proof, no one will ever believe you!” Jefferson said embarrassed. “Anyways we’ll leave at 10 pm in the morning on the upcoming friday, don’t be late.” Jefferson said his posture changing from the serious one from before. It was like a switch was flipped halfway through the sentence. He suddenly became the Jefferson again that Hamilton knew. Hamilton relaxed slightly it creeped him out when Jefferson acted slightly timid and nice.

Hamilton sprung up at Jefferson's statement. “Of course I won’t be late Jeffershit! Oh! and see you in debate tomorrow jeffershit when I’ll destroy you.” Hamilton said with a smirk. Jefferson halted in his steps and then slowly turned around a lazy smirk plastered on his face. “You mean when I destroy you in our debate darlin” Jefferson said purring the last word as to irritate Hamilton more. After Jefferson saw Hamilton tensing up while his eyes filled with anger he walked away out of their shared dorm.

Hamilton was still left in their dorm fuming with anger. He took his phone out of his pocket, the phone charm of a little quill hanging next to it. Eliza had been the one to give it to him when they were dating. They broke up about a year ago because Eliza realised she actually liked girls and Alexander felt like they were better of as friends. He send a quick tekst to the group chat with his friends.

To: revolutionary boys  
From Hams: Hey guys let’s meet up at the dorms later I gotta tell you something.

To: revolutionary boys  
From french fry: Oh mon petit lion I’ll definitely be there it sounds rather interesting. Also I still don’t understand why I am called french fry what do fries have to do with my french background?

To: revolutionary boys  
From HERCULES MULLIGAN!: I’ll definitely be there and Laf it’s just an american joke just search on the internet and you’ll be able to find it.

To: revolutionary boys  
From Hams: Thanks guys see you later then. What about you J?

To: revolutionary boys  
From Southern boy: Hey guys I was still in class so sorry for not reacting sooner. Of course I’ll meet you guys later Lexi. See you guys after class.

After class ended for everyone they all met up at Laurens dorm because he was the only one without a roommate. John greeted Alex with a smile on his face. “Hey Lexi how are you?” He asked taking Alexander in a hug. Alexander and John had always had a special kind of relationship, they cared a great deal about each other but they weren’t together, they both didn’t like each other that way they figured that out when they tried dating for a week only to discover that they rather stay close friends.

Alexander smiled back at John “I am fine J, just a bit tired. Your never gonna believe what I’ve gotten myself into though.” Alexander said laughing. John shook his head laughing. He grabbed Alexanders hand and pulled him further into his room. When they got in John’s dorm Alexander looked around. He had been here a thousand times. The apartment still changed every time he came in there would always be a new colorful painting added to the otherwise boring black and white decor of the apartment. Alexander's eyes immediately found the new art piece. It was a colorful painting of John, Lafayette, Hercules and himself.

“Wow J that painting looks beautiful! how long did you work on it?” Alexander looked wide eyed at the picture that now decorated the once boring white wall. “Well I have been working on it for about 5 months I think and I finally finished it last night. I am glad you like it Lexi” John said a soft smile on his face. Alexander looked at him and only now did he see that there was still some paint on his face and his hands.

Alexander smiled at John “I don’t like it J, I love it, it’s wonderful. Thank you.” Alex said standing on his tiptoes to kiss John on his cheek. John smiled back at alex. Then there was knocking on the door. Alex sat himself down on the couch in John’s apartment while John went to open the door for Lafayette and Hercules to come in.

When Lafayette and Mulligan came in their eyes immediately fell on the giant painting on the wall. “John mon amie that painting looks beautiful, I love it!” Lafayette said walking to John to hug him and kiss him on the cheek. “It looks beautiful John, I think this is by far one of my favourite paintings made by you.” Hercules said a smile on his face while he walked further into the room towards John to hug him as well.

When they had both said their hello’s to John they went to sit on the couch where Alex was already settled. After everyone was seated Alex began speaking. “so this morning Jefferson walked up to me saying he needed a favour. I was really surprised at his odd request but I went ahead and heard him out anyway, cause I am nice like that ya know.” Alex said while his lips twisted into a smirk. “so he sat me down and asked me to be his pretend boyfriend and I was so confused and of course I yelled at him. Then he explained why he needed one so I agreed and know I am his pretend boyfriend and he is mine, but you three and Madison will be the only one who know it is fake.” Hamilton said while he talked faster and faster when he was past the first sentence. He looked at his friends who looked at him in shock.

After a while Hercules spoke up. “Pretending to be your what?!” He asked in disbelief. Hamilton blinked at him “my boyfriend. although now it’s kinda sinking in and, omg! why the hell did I agree to be Jeffershit’s pretend boyfriend now I am stuck with him and having to look like I love him! Oh lord I messed up, I didn’t think this through.” Alexander looked around in panic. John bursted out laughing “Jesus Lexi I can’t believe you actually agreed to be Jefferson’s pretend boyfriend when you and I both know that you hate his guts.” John said between laughing.

Lafayette looked at Alex with an amused expression “oui mon petit lion I think that was a rather stupid action for you to take. Did you at least ask for something in return?” Lafayette said. Alexander looked up at that. “I-I did but I was way to reasonable for such an request. I literally asked for him to at least read my statement next time in debate class before shooting it down and for him to owe me a favour.” Alex said looking up at his friends, he suddenly felt really drained. Alex slumped against John cuddling up against him. “let’s just watch a movie or something so I can set this out of my mind for a bit.” Alex said moving further against John while John put an arm around Alex. Hercules smiled at Alex “Alright Alex, we haven’t had a movie night in ages anyways.” Hercules said while standing up to grab some snacks and the television remote.

While the movie was playing softly in the background Alex was thinking about all the events that took place today. Eventually he started nodding of and quietly mumbled against John’s chest “This should be interesting.” Then sleep took him and he drifted into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was kind of an introduction to this fan fiction. Next chapter I will let you see how James reacted to the whole pretend boyfriend thing. Also I am sorry if the characters are a bit oc but I try my hardest to capture their character I just think their characters are rather complex. This chapter was also a short one but I promise you that the next will be longer.


End file.
